


Setter’s Embarrassment

by WonderfulShining



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Summary: I wanted to write something with three of the guys from Haikyuu, you know for fun and then it turned into this. I’m only doing Hinata and Oikawa next though
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Setter’s Embarrassment

“OI, you’re not supposed to be waiting around here; if you’re looking for someone, then you should be...Oh y/n-chan, I didn’t expect you to be waiting back here.” Kageyama muttered before glancing around before pausing. “Captain inside if you're looking to drop the paperwork off.” He added and then blinked.

“I was waiting for you.”

“Why were you waiting for me. I’m sure there are other people you could be talking to.”

“Ummm, because you’re my boy…” words were quickly cut off as Kageyama came over and clapped his hand over your mouth, looking flustered. “Shhh, do you want the others to hear you?”

“Is it a bad thing?”

“No.”

“Are you embarrassed by it?”

“Huh!? No, why in the world would I be embarrassed by something like that, you idiot.”

“Then what’s making you so flustered.” You muttered half heartily before hearing the sound of one of the volleyballs hitting the wall and energetic shouting, and you couldn’t help but laugh. “You don’t want Hinata to know, so you?” You asked, giving him an evil look. “No...I mean, yes...if that bokke finds out about this, I won’t be able to have a moment to myself for weeks.” Kageyama said, looking defeated, “So I take it, me coming and watching the big game is a big no then?” You asked and laughed as he stepped back, looking embarrassed and rubbing the back of his head.

“I didn’t say that….” he muttered before grabbing your hand and pulling you around to the side of the gym away from the window. “Just...stay here for right now,” Kageyama muttered with a little sigh before wrapping his arms around you and hugging you rather tight. 

“I just need this for right now, and then you can head back, or if you want, you can stay beside the window and watch; it wouldn’t bother me.” 

“Sure.”


End file.
